Heart of a Hero
by ManOfAction1138
Summary: What would happen if the Heartless attacked the many realities of Marvel, DC, and more? You'll find out as Sora, Spider-Man, and Superman do battle against darkness in your favorite comic book worlds. Along the way, all will discover what it truly means to have the heart of a hero.
1. Dive into the Heart

Falling. Sora felt like he was falling through the sky and into a vast ocean. But he wasn't drowning. _Weird_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt his feet touch the bottom. However, it felt hard like a floor; instead of loose, like sand. Sora's eyes were then assaulted by a bright blue light that was revealed by flocks of birds flying away. Sora watched them and then turned his attention to what was revealed. It was a platform made of stained glass, like the church around where Sora lived, but the design on it was nothing he'd ever seen before.

It depicted a black-haired, muscular man wearing some sort of costume, a red cape and blue tights, with a symbol that looked like the letter 'S' on his chest. He looked like he was flying in the air. Sora then heard a voice all around him say, _So much to do… _Startled by the voice, Sora called out, "W-Who's there?" As if to answer him, a floating apparition appeared in front of the boy. It had a large bald head and was wearing a white toga and blue cape. _...so little time_, it continued.

To say this being made Sora uncomfortable would be an understatement. It was like those white eyes were staring into his soul. _Take your time_, it said, _Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. _Sora was still confused. "W-What door?", he asked, "What are you talking about?" But the being only answered with, _Now, step forward. Can you do it? _Sora couldn't help be feel a little insulted by that remark. Of course he could step forward!

To show up the figure, the boy took a big step forward. As soon as he did, however, several large stone pedestals rose from the platform in a shower of light and magic. Above each of them, a weapon materialized. The first was a circular shield that was painted red, white, and blue and had a white star in the center. The second was a golden staff with a scoop shaped spearhead. The third was a green, black, and gold dagger that looked like it had elements of a flute as well.

_Power sleeps within you…_, the spectre continued, _If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well. _Sora tell that the figure wanted him to choose one of the weapons, so he decided to walk up to each of the weapons and examine them. As soon as he touched the shield, the figure explained, _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? _

"O-Okay", Sora answered. _Your path is set_, the figure confirmed, _Now, what will you give up in exchange? _Sora walked over to the staff on the pedestal and examined it. _The power of the mystic, _the figure said, _Inner strength. A staff of wonder andruin. You give up this power? _Sora let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to pick weapons right now. He wanted to know why all this was happening. What was the point of it all? Nevertheless, Sora indulged the apparition by responding, "Yeah, sure."

All of a sudden, without warning, the three pedestals sunk into the floor, knocking Sora back onto the platform. Then, the ground rumbled and Sora looked around in fear. The stained glass of the platform shattered and Sora fell through darkness. He screamed as he fell, but no sound could be heard from his lips. However, his fall was soon broken by his feet touching another platform. This one depicted a man wearing a full body red and blue costume with a web pattern and a black spider on the chest. They were positioned as if they were hanging upside down from a line of spider webbing. Before Sora could ask what was going on, the shield appeared in his hand.

_You gained the power to fight_, the figure said as it materialized again, _Use this power to protect yourself and others. _Sora was about to ask what the shield was supposed to protect him from, but several black insectoid creatures with glowing yellow eyes appeared before he could. _There will be times you have to fight_, the apparition continued, _Keep your light burning strong. _The creatures then launched themselves at the boy, but Sora reacted instictively and raised his shield. The creatures slammed into and disappered instantly. A few more appeared, but they too were destroyed by Sora swinging the shield at them. One tried to get him from behind, but the youth removed the shield from his arm and threw it at the dark beast causing it to fly through it and return to Sora's hand.

The boy defeated all of the shadow creatures. Before Sora could brag about his victory, however, a black void appeared in the center of the platform and soon spread all over. Sora could feel himself being swallowed by the darkness. Now he found himself on a multicolored platform that depicted three men on it. One was wearing a suit of crimson and gold armor. Another wore a warrior's armor with a red cape and also held a hammer that crackled with lightning. The last was wearing a red, white, and blue uniform...the same colors as Sora's shield!

It couldn't be a coincidence. One thing that Sora noticed was that there was a door on this platform. Instantly the boy ran to it and tried to open it. Before he could, however, the figure materialized through the door and said, _Hold. The door will not open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._ Sora crossed his arms and glared at the figure. "You first", he shot back. _Very well_, the apparition agreed, _My universe knows me as the Watcher. But you may come to know me as Uatu. For centuries, my kind have taken it upon ourselves to watch over the universe in all its many forms. _

"All its many forms?", Sora asked, "You mean there ARE other worlds? I knew it! Riku owes me six munny!" Uatu adopted a stern gaze directed at the boy and said, _Now is not the time for childish pettiness. Something is coming. Something that will destroy not only your world, but infinite others. I have scoured the multiverse in search of someone to resist the calamity and my search has led me to you. Are you the one, Sora? Will it be you that conquers the darkness? _

This whole ordeal had emotionally overwhelmed Sora and he promptly fainted. Letting out a sigh, Uatu held out his hand and surronded the boy in cosmic energy. _An understandable response_, he said, _One so young should not have to carry this burden. But there is so little time. I cannot say your road will be easy, but, rest assured, a rising sun awaits your journey's end. Take comfort in this, young Sora. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

* * *

**Next Time: Heartless on Infinite Earths!**


	2. Heartless on Infinite Earths

**Earth-96283, New York City**

Peter Parker was not having a good day. Then again, few days were good ones when you were Spider-Man. By all estimates, Spider-Man should have been having a good day. Thanks to him, crime had been at an all time low. But having to bury your best friend and lose the woman you love because of your actions was a tough pill to swallow. From the outside looking in, one could say that Peter was a fool giving up a great life with a wonderful woman. But in Peter Parker's mind, he was protecting her from himself.

He didn't trust himself anymore, not after what the symbiote made him do. It didn't matter if Mary Jane forgave him or not. He'd hurt her. He'd hurt Harry. That alien abomination would have never made its way to Eddie Brock if he hadn't put it on first. And Eddie never would have killed Harry. But really, Harry's death was on Peter's hands. And so was the pain he'd caused Mary Jane. So for her sake, he ended things between them. He even gave Aunt May back her wedding ring.

Now Peter only had his photographer job at the Daily Bugle and being Spider-Man in his life now. It's for the best, he told himself, This city needs Spider-Man more than it needs Peter Parker. As if to emphasize his point, an explosion sounded off in the financial district. Spider-Man swung over to investigate. Sure enough, one of the banks was being robbed by a large man wearing a gunmetal grey suit with large protruding horns. Of course, Spider-Man thought to himself, It had to be Rhino.

Said supervillain was currently in a standoff with the NYPD. "You coppers better get out of my way!", he shouted, "Or I'll give you a taste of the Rhino's horn!" Before he could charge, however, Spider-Man landed on a nearby wall and quiped, "Now now, Rhino. You won't make any friends with that kind of attitude." The Rhino growled out furiously, "Why don't you come down here and I'll show you my attitude!" But just as he was about to bring his fists down to smash the wall, a dark shadow fell over the financial district.

The sky began to turn purple and several portals of dark energy materialized. From them, fell hordes of black insect-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes. As soon as they landed, they started attacking the officers of the NYPD. Each time the creatures touched one of them, the police officers disappeared in flashes of light. Several of them assaulted the Rhino too. Spider-Man tried to use his webbing to pull them off of the officers, but the creatures grabbed his webline and pulled him towards them. As darkness surrounded him, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "MARY JANE!"

* * *

**Earth-167, Smallville**

Clark Kent was having a good day. Ever since he relinquished his Kryptonian powers to his birth father, Jor-El, life had worked out pretty well. Blessed with a beautiful wife, Lois Lane, who was at work now doing her reporting job for the Daily Planet, and two girls, the former Superman had decided to take the day off to take care of his sick daughter, Lana. The two of them were now watching Lois' report on the Justice League fighting the supervillain known as Psimon.

At the moment, Green Arrow, the Martian Manhunter, Batman, the Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Cyborg, Black Canary, Zatanna, and Booster Gold were all present to stop the telekinetic madman. A part of Clark felt like he should be there with them. But then he looked down at his sleeping daughter and remembered that this is where he belonged.

Clark saw Psimon go down, thanks to a boxing glove arrow. Nice shot, Oliver, Clark mused to himself. Suddenly, in the skies above Metropolis, the skies began to turn purple and portals of dark energy were formed. From them, fell hordes of black insect-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Immediately they started attacking the Justice League.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't believe what I'm seeing!", exclaimed Lois, "Strange creatures have appeared from the sky and are now attacking our heroes! If this is our last broadcast, I want to say Clark, girls, I love you all so mu-" The signal cut out before she could finish. "LOIS!", Clark yelled in panic, "LOIS!" Suddenly, the skies over Smallville turned purple as well.

Looking out the house window, Clark could see the hordes of those dark creatures approaching the farm at incredible speed. Without even thinking, Clark threw himself over his sleeping daughter to shield her from the oncoming swarm. Even if he didn't have his powers, he would still protect what was left of his family.

* * *

**Earth-Prime, Central City**

The heroes of Earth were overwhelmed. It all started when Barry Allen a.k.a. the Flash had gotten a call from his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, fellow metahumans Fransisco "Cisco" Ramon a.k.a. Vibe and Dr. Caitlin Snow a.k.a. Frost, had informed him that the rest of their superhero posse had gathered to fight off an extraterrestrial disturbance in Gardner Fox Square.

The Scarlet Speedster was making his way there now and, when he arrived, he saw the square looked like a warzone. Superman, Supergirl, the Martian Manhunter, Black Lightning, Batwoman, White Canary, the Atom and the Elongated Man were doing their best to fight of these dark monsters. Black Canary, Constantine, Huntress, Vixen, Kid Flash, Speedy, and so many others were disappearing one by one as the creatures assaulted them.

Soon enough a portal of vibrational energy appeared and out stepped Vibe and Frost. They immediately joined the fray, but the sheer number of these monsters was enough to overwhelm them all. "How do we stop these things?!", exclaimed Flash. "I have absolutely no idea!", exclaimed an exhausted Vibe. "I do", a deep voice behind them said.

Everyone turned around and saw Oliver Queen, former Green Arrow and now the Spectre, standing there with his hands reached out to them. "Take my hands, and each other's, if you want to live." Not needing to be told twice, they did as the Spectre said and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Earth-2005, Gotham City**

From his perch atop the Gotham Life Building, John Blake, known to the rest of Gotham as the Batman, could see all over the city. Ever since Bruce Wayne's sacrifice to save the city from being destroyed by Bane and the League of Shadows, John did everything he could to live up to the mantle of the Dark Knight. He'd made plenty of enemies in his career so far, but plenty of allies as well.

Chief among these was Commissioner James Gordon's daughter Barbara. Since he took her under his wing and trained her to be a crimefighter, she had taken up the moniker of Batgirl. Together, they had brought to justice the likes of the Penguin, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Clayface. However, their greatest challenge came in the form of Barbara's own brother, James Jr., who had taken up Harvey Dent's persona of Two-Face following a mental breakdown.

It was times like those that John had to wonder what Bruce would have done in that kind of situation. In addition to patrolling, he like to come up to buildings like this to get away from the world and its problems. However, Batman's watch was soon interrupted by the sky changing to a menacing shade of purple. He immediately activated his communicator and said, "Batgirl, meet me on the east end of Gotham. It's going to be one of THOSE nights."

* * *

**Earth-6217, Philadelphia**

Billy Batson and his foster siblings were all playing a game of Cards Against Humanity, when they saw the skies outside their bedroom window turn a dark purple. Freddie broke the silence with a declaration of, "Oh shit."

* * *

**Earth-TRN414, New York City**

Deadpool was calmly eating a chimichanga on top of a bridge, when the sky above turned purple and creatures started to fall out of portals. "Well that's going to be a pain in the ass", he said to himself.

* * *

**Earth-66, Gotham City**

"Holy dark creatures of death, Batman!", exclaimed Robin, as he and his partner were surrounded, "How can we possibly stop these things! They're tearing Gotham City apart!" The Caped Crusader gave a knowing look to the Boy Wonder and replied, "If this is to be our last caper, old chum, then let's go down swinging the hammers of justice!"


	3. Destiny Islands

Sora awoke to find the Sun right in his face. Letting out a yawn, he tried to get up. But someone promptly sat on him before he could. "Good morning, lazy bum.", said an amused female voice. Sora looked up and saw that it was none other than his friend Kairi who had parked her rear on him. "Give me a break, Kairi", Sora complained, "I'm sleepy." Kairi moved her head to look at the boy and said, "I had a feeling I'd find you snoozing down here. "

Instantly, Sora shot up, sending Kairi tumbling to the ground, and exclaimed, "Kairi, this big headed guy in a cape said that something bad was coming! Something that's going to destroy all the worlds! And then I passed out! And then...ow!" Kairi promptly conked him on the head and asked, "Are you still dreaming?" Sora shot back indignantly, "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? And that guy? So bizarre…"

Kairi scoffed, "Yeah, sure. You've been reading too many comics, Sora." Sora pouted as she walked past him towards the water. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like?", he asked her, "You know, where you grew up." As Kairi stared out into the sea, she answered, "I've told you before. I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?", Sora asked, to which Kairi replied, "Nothing." Sora then asked, "You ever want to go back?" Kairi took a moment to think and then answered, "Well, I'm happy here. But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too", Sora said enthusiastically, "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Kairi turned around happily and said, "So what're we waiting for?" Suddenly, a silver haired boy approached to enter the conversation. It was their friend Riku.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me?", he asked, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." With that, he tossed the log he was carrying towards Sora, who fell backwards under the weight of it.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!", Riku said to Kairi. Giggling, Kairi said, "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" The boys groaned at this, so Kairi walked over to them both and grabbed them both by their ears. Then she bent down and whispered, "Is there a problem, boys?"

Both of them froze with fear and quickly shook their heads. They didn't want to deal with Angry Kairi. "Okay then!", she excitedly said, "Ready? Go!" With that, Sora and Riku leaped up and raced across the beach. Kairi followed them, still giggling.

* * *

**Earth-199999, New York City**

Bright lights assaulted Spider-Man's eyes when they opened again. He could hear voices whispering things like, "Where did he come from?", and, "Why is he dressed like me?" Once his vision was cleared, he found himself face-to-face with...Spider-Man? He was so startled that he fell off the table he was laying on. He did not hit the floor though, for something caught him.

It was some kind of green energy that surrounded his body. Looking to his right, Spider-Man could see a man wearing blue robes and a red cloak. "I'd encourage you to stand up now", he said, "The Tao Mandalas can only hold you up for so long." Once he got to his feet, Spider-Man got a better look at the other Spider-Man. Unlike his own suit, this one's was red and black. And was it just him or did the lenses of the other's mask retract?

"Are you alright, man?", the other Spider-Man asked, "Doctor Strange and I found you outside, passed out on the street." Spider-Man looked around and saw that he was in a strange building with strange artifacts and architecture. "Which street?", he asked. "Bleecker", replied Doctor Strange, "You were mortally wounded, so we brought you into the Sanctum Sanctorum to heal you."

"Bleecker?!", Spider-Man exclaimed, "I'm still in New York?! What happened to all those dark creatures? They were tearing apart the city!" Doctor Strange and the other Spider-Man spared a glance at each other before the sorcerer answered, "We're not sure how to tell you this, but this isn't your New York. Your spiritual energy is on a different frequency than ours. As for those dark creatures, near as we can tell, they're parastic organisms that feed off the darkness in people's hearts. It's because of this that we've taken to calling them 'Heartless'. They've leveled many worlds throughout the multiverse. Including yours."

"M-My world?", Spider-Man asked as his voice broke, "I-Is it still..?" Unfortunately, Doctor Strange and the other Spider-Man lowered their heads sadly and the Sorcerer Supreme replied, "I'm very sorry." With those three words, Spider-Man felt his world shatter. Everything he knew was gone. Aunt May was gone. Mary Jane was gone. All he could do now was mourn for the world and people he had lost. As he wept, Doctor Strange and the other Spider-Man left him to be alone with his pain. The way he wanted it to be.


End file.
